littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Backstage
Shadow Backstage is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 32th case of the game. It is the second case set in Wichita Hill. Plot The Liberty Agency arrived in Shaffer Town to meet consultant Roxanne Simonidis for information about Deathstalker's "Cursed Voodoo". Before Abraham and the player could speak with her, they heard a sound of scream coming from Shatter Musical Concert. Abraham and the player checks on the source of screaming to find the body of stage actress Hazel Walker, sliced on her neck. The five people were labelled as suspects: Clayton Ford (stage director), Roxanne Simonidis (consultant), Maddie Soliday (therapist), Nathan Todhunter (stage actor), and Bert Zdeblick (victim's bodyguard). While searching for evidences, Abraham takes a look at the voodoo doll that looks like the victim Hazel Walker. Valeria Voodoo attempts to stab Abraham, but the player alerted him by shots at the giant theater masks, cause to fall on her. Mid-investigation, Bert Zdeblick, Hazel's bodyguard, reported a break-in in her house. Moreover, Nathan Todhunter tried to jump off a building due to grief. Meanwhile, the team found the killer's device which (per Nadia) was encrypted by Valeria Voodoo, proving that Hazel was killed by Valeria's henchmen. The killer eventually turned out to be Bert himself, much for Nathan's dismay. After Bert denied involvement, Nadia came in with the finally-decrypted device. She said Bert was laundering Deathstalker's money in Wichita Hill. Bert revealed afterward that he slicing Hazel's neck with a knight sword to silence her scream forever because she discovered his job in Deathstalker with Valeria Voodoo during stage show. Judge Pererira sentenced Bert to life in jail for the murder of Hazel Walker and money laundering for Valeria Voodoo. During Wichita's Cursed Voodoo (2/6), Raymond and the player investigated Roxanne's theory about floods brought it by Valeria Voodoo. In the weather station, they found flood readings which (per Nadia) showed that floods was created spontaneously, while normal floods grew gradually. They talked to Roxanne, which claimed that floods was created with the help of a weather-controlling machine. The team then gave her back the floods detector she lost at the destroyed neighbourhood. Meanwhile, Nathan asked Abraham and the player for help to secure him property. There, they found a newspaper article about the a serial killer, Valeria Voodoo, who killed her victims by turning them into a giant voodoo dolls. Per Hisao, the murders had happened long ago and Valeria Voodoo had suddenly stopped killing. Since Maddie Soliday was investigating Valeria Voodoo, Hisao and the player interrogated her. She said that she recognized and tried to interrogate a survivor of Valeria Voodoo, which was none other than Raymond, who's his ex-girlfriend Maika Rees is killed by the serial killer during babysitting. After that, Nadia said she overheard Bert ordering a taxi to Brompton. The Liberty Agency headed there to dig deeper into Valeria Voodoo's plans. Summary Victim *'Hazel Walker' Murder Weapon *'Knight Sword' Killer *'Bert Zdeblick' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect loves theater. *The suspect eats Chutney. *The suspect is male. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows Italian. *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect loves theater. *The suspect knows Italian. *The suspect eats Chutney. *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect loves theater. *The suspect is male. Suspect's Profile *The suspect loves theater. *The suspect knows Italian. *The suspect eats Chutney. *The suspect is male. *The suspect has brown hair. Killer's Profile *The killer loves theater. *The killer knows Italian. *The killer eats Chutney. *The killer is male. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Wichita's Cursed Voodoo (2/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Wichita Hill Category:Copyrighted Images